Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?: The Cursed Cabinet of Professor Madds Markson! Credits (2018)
"Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" "The Cursed Cabinet of Professor Madds Markson!" Guest Starring Penn & Teller Produced by Chris Bailey Written by Michael Ryan Directed by Frank Paur Story Editor Michael Ryan Line Producers Vincent Aniceto Adam Middleton Casting Dawn Hershey-Lopes, CSA Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo Grey Griffin as Daphne Balke Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Penn Jillette as Himself Teller as Himself Phil LaMarr as Madds Markson, Demo Boss Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions "Scooby-Doo, Where, Are You?" Written by David Mook and Ben Raliegh Adaption by Chris Bailey Performed by David Poe Produced by Vivek Maddala Music by Steven Morrell Production Manager Amy Pijanowski Assistant Production Managers Erica Anastasi Dana Bell Kathy Cavanaugh Yasir R. Madik Lauren Sepanski Art Director Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Prop Design Mark Bachand Chad Towensend Character Design Dave Sherbune Stephen Silver Jon Suzuki Storyboard Alan Caldwell Dan Fausett Stephen Jones Doug McCarthy Brandon McKinney Storyboard Revisionists Avian Anderson Joe Haidar Tracy Mark Lee Micah Lewis Background Supervisor Jim Behold Background Design Ricardo Delgado Peter J. DeLuca Fedja Vovanovic Background Paint Michael Inman Erik Martin Brian Sebern Color Stylists Kim Bowen Pamela Fawn Long Editor Dave Courter Animatic Editor Anna Marie Solorio-Catalono Animation Timing Sean Dempsey Jill Jacobs Jungja Kim Wolf Herb Moore Tom Tataranowicz Animation Checking Justin Schultz Supervising Technical Director Matthew Girardi Effects Animation Anthony Akira Andrade Animation Services Yeson Entertainment Line Producer Youmi Kim Production Managers Kihyun Kim Heesoo Lee Animation Directors Kwangjin Kim Hyungtae Kim Youngsik Kim Chulho Seo Whanjun Yeo BG Supervisor Hyunyoung Geon Color Supervisor Soonyeop Choi Hyunhee Kim Camera Supervisor Jintae Yeom Digital Supervisor Jungnam Lee Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Managers Brittany Canasi Rebecca Unger Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editors Michael G. Buck David Cowles Assistant Editors Harrison T. Barth Gabriel Gianola Matt Hanchey Production Administrator Frances Chang Production Support Cher Bentley Daphne Fei Shelly Jacobs Tamara Miles Tracy Nicoletti Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Rights & Clearances Jack Baumgart Business and Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Jehan Jawad Shanon Muir Bonnie Negrate Kimberly Shekerlian Executives in Charge of Production for Boomerang Vishnu Athreya Diana Theobald Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Boomerang Category:End Credits